


Stuck, Just Stuck

by Sphenimersus



Series: SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confused Dean, Crushes, M/M, Upset Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting seen by your crush while your hand is stuck in a vending machine isn’t exactly an ideal situation. And when said crush laughs at you? What do you do? Laugh with them or cry? Or maybe both..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck, Just Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge](http://otpfic-a-month.livejournal.com/1101.html) \- April: (Inspired by/references) Another fictional universe
> 
> Also on [LiveJournal](http://sphenimersus.livejournal.com/5278.html).
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://lifelessdean.tumblr.com/post/116111749093/its-late-and-im-v-tired-but-here-are-some-more) on Tumblr. It’s the one on the second bullet.  
> “my chips wouldn’t come out the vending machine and i got mad and tried to grab it but now my hand’s stuck and pls stop laughing at me this is v serious im goig to cry” au  
> Since my muse has wandered off somewhere, I have no idea what to write, so I’m just looking through some aus on Tumblr for inspiration. I thought this was cute, so *shrugs* why not?
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Dean taps his foot while he waits for the chips he paid for to come out. He stares at the vending machine when suddenly, _Kerchack!_ It stops moving. The machine isn’t pushing out the midnight snack he wants. “What the fuck?!” He whispers harshly. He hits the machine, nothing happens. Kicks it. Again, nothing happens. “Bloody hell!”

Desperate for his food, Dean bends down. He pushes the cover, reaching through the tight opening. He spreads his hand as soon as he’s in, stuffing his arm in. As his limb is shoved into the vending machine opening, he bends down lower to the ground. He’s almost there. His fingers are almost touching the baggie. _Just a bit more,_ he thinks. _A little bit. Yes, yes, yes._ His index and middle fingers are on the bag. Twisting his wrist slightly, he tugs on it. But it doesn’t fall. “Dammit,” Dean curses. _The grip wasn’t strong enough._

This time, Dean reaches even further into the vending machine. His shoulder is right next the opening and his whole hand is able to grab the snacks he purchased. With a flick of his wrist, the bag falls down to the cover is bent at. Sighing with smug satisfaction, Dean attempts to pull out from the machine. He tugs, but nothing happens. Well, something does happen, but not what Dean wants. Pulling a little more, it still doesn’t work. His arm is stuck, and Dean has no idea what to do. He’d call someone, but he left his phone in his room. He yanks hard, but his arm is still stuck. It’s not budging in the slightest.

Growling in frustration, Dean hits his head against the surface of the vending machine. “Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!” He scolds himself. He should’ve know it’d be a dumb idea to stick his arm in the machine. But of course, he wasn’t thinking clearly. He mentally begs for no one to come down until his arm was out. Whelp, fat chance of that happening, considering his arm is grounded into the spacing.

Of course, right after he finishes his mini prayer, someone walks in. No one came down, true to his wish, but someone coming back from some party or something walked through the front door of the dormitory. Lo and behold, it’s Gabriel Novak. The one and only, Gabriel _fucking_ Novak. In other words, Dean’s crush. Crush of seven years to be exact. Ever since Gabriel moved into his high school, from the very first moment Dean saw him, he had fallen. Hard. Now they’re in college together, well, not _together_ together, and Dean definitely didn’t stalk him. They just happened to be in the same college. But there’s one thing for sure, Dean had no idea that Gabriel was in the same dormitory as him. _I am royally fucked,_ Dean thinks. _And that’s an understatement._

Gabriel just strolls around after his little night trip to visit his little brother, Castiel. He returns to the dorms happy and cheerful while twirling the lollipop he stashed in his car. He didn’t think he could get any happier than seeing his little bro since forever - 3 weeks, but apparently, he could. Especially when he walks in, seeing someone with their hand, scratch that, _arm_ , inside a vending machine.

Gabriel’s not sure if he should ask the kid if he needed help or laugh. SInce he’s a prankster, he laughs despite his conscience saying that he shouldn’t. He internally shrugs at that. Another little voice pops in his head. A voice that belongs to Castiel. _Gabe, you shouldn’t laugh at him. He’s probably in a lot of trouble and needs help._ He replies to the voice out loud while laughing, “Yeah, yeah. I know, Cassie.” Between snorts, Gabriel asks, “Hey! Are you,” a laugh, “okay? Do...” A grunt, “...you need...” Finally, another snort, ”help?”

Dean looks up from his spot, completely _mortified_. He _definitely_ did _not_ want his first conversation with Gabriel to be like this. Getting seen by your crush while your hand is stuck in a vending machine isn’t exactly an ideal situation. And when said crush laughs at you? What do you do? Laugh with them or cry? Or maybe both… Stuttering, Dean replies, “U-ummm, I-i, ye-yeah. I th-think I need help? I dunno. I’m stuck, just stuck.”

Gabriel tumbles on the floor and says,  “Ni-nice to meet you ‘Just Stuck’.” He giggles uncontrollably, introducing himself, “I’m Gabriel, Gabriel Novak.”

Dean still isn’t sure how he’s supposed to reply, so he laughs nervously, “Ha, ha? I’m Dean.” And since he can’t control his hormones, tears begin to fall from his eyes. He can’t stop it. The tears just fall, streaming across his face. He blinks in confusion, using his free hand to rub his face. Not that it actually works.

Gabriel sees this and starts freaking out, “Shit! Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you! Here, I’ll help you out of there.” He runs out to his car, grabbing a hammer and blanket. The boy - Dean - is still there quietly sobbing, so Gabriel tries to comfort him. “Hey, Dean. Dean, right?”

The other college student nods.

“I’m gonna break the vending machine with my hammer, so keep this blanket around you to keep from getting hurt. I can’t guarantee the safety of the hand inside, but at least we can keep the damage to a minimum. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean responds, holding the blanket that Gabriel drapes around him tightly. He hears banging and clatters of shards on the ground. He can also feel his arm being cut a bit. As soon as the sounds of destruction stops, Dean feels the blanket being lifted over him. He moves the arm that was stuck, and he knows that the damage isn’t too bad - a few bandaids will fix it. He turns to Gabriel, beet red, “Sorry…” He hesitates for a moment before holding out his hand, “And thank you.”

Gabriel grins in relief, “No problem! Here,” he takes out a pen and writes something on Dean’s hand. “Call me if you need any sort help.” He winks, “See ya later, Winchester.”

Dean blinks and heads back to his room. It doesn’t occur to him that he never gave his last name until he got back to his room. When he does realize it, he looks at his hand and finds a phone number. Looking from his hand to the phone on his desk, he takes a few minutes to gather his courage to actually call the other boy. When he does call, he almost hangs up as soon as Gabriel picks up, _“Hello?”_

“Ummm, hi? This is Dean.”

Dean can feel the grin spreading across Gabriel’s face, _“Already have a problem? What’s up?”_

Taking in a breath, “How’d you know my last name? I never told you it.”

_“That’s for me to know, and you to find out. Cafe, tomorrow at nine-am.”_

“What?” Dean blinks in confusion.

_“See you tomorrow, Dean. It’s a date.”_

Before Dean can clarify it further, Gabriel hangs up. Quickly, he adds the unofficial appointment to his calendar. He changes into a different pair of pajamas, heading to bed. As he lies in his bed, Dean wonders about what had just happened. And how everything happened. He has a date with the famed Gabriel Novak. With that thought, Dean falls asleep in a very confused state, but happy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I realized too late that the reference part probably meant, refer to another work of fiction (shows/books/movies/etc.), but i think this'll work for the prompt as well. I dunno.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
